HISTORIA DE UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE
by Anne-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: es una historia sobre una chica que se enamora pero luego las cosas no le van tan bien


HISTORIA DE UNA AMOR "IMPOSIBLE"

Era el sexto año de hogwarts cuando una chica nueva, subía las escaleras para sentarse en la silla del sombrero seleccionador, cuando este dijo: ¡Ravenclaw!

La chica, cuando iba a sentarse a su mesa, un chico rubio se le quedó mirando, y ella le siguió esa mirada. Ellos dos al cabo de un mes se enamoraron y empezaron a salir juntos. El chico se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

Todo empieza cuando los supuestos padres de Claire (nombre de la chica), son de "sangre limpia", es decir, magos. Un día, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con ella en privado. En esa conversación le dice que sus auténticos padres son muggles, es decir, " sangre sucia", y eso significaba que ella no era entonces "sangre limpia".

Por la tarde, cuando salió con Draco, estuvieron muy bien hasta que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, les vio juntos. Él ya se había enterado de que ella era una sangre sucia, y no esperó ni un minuto en ir hacia ellos y dijo:

**Draco, no esperé esto de ti, ¡ salir con una sangre sucia!**

Draco dijo:

**¿Es verdad eso, Claire? , ¿ Eres una sangre sucia?**

**Sí – dijo ella, sollozando**

**Entonces, ¿ por qué no me has dicho que eras una sangre sucia?****-dijo él**

**Porque si te lo diría ya no habrías querido salir más conmigo, porque según las chicas que había por el castillo, me dijeron que tú solo salías con sangres limpias.****- dijo ella llorando.**

**No me lo puedo creer. ¡ He salido con una sangre sucia y ahora me he convertido en un traidor a la sangre! – dijo él, enfadado**

**¡No digas eso! ¿ Qué importa el linaje de sangre en nuestra relación?-dijo ella, aún llorando.**

**¡Mucho, más de lo que tú te crees!- dijo Draco, enfadado. Se acabó, no voy a salir más contigo.**

**¡no me dejes por favor!, dijo Claire llorando todavía.**

El padre y el hijo se fueron, mientras Claire seguía llorando desconsoladamente por la ruptura de la relación.

Al día siguiente, cuando acabó la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Claire salió muy triste de allí. Draco la miró con cara de asco. En la hora de la comida, entraron separados, no cogidos de la mano como habitualmente se los había visto.

En la mesa, Malfoy la miraba con cara de asco y ella con cara de decepción. Dumbledore interrumpió esas miradas llamando a Claire. Cuando ella fue a ver que quería el profesor, este le preguntó si estaba bien, ya que desde aquel día en que le informó sobre sus verdaderos padres, no la vio muy sonriente. Mientras conversaban, Draco los estaba observando:

**¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el profesor Dumbledore a la chica.**

**Sí, profesor.-dijo la chica.**

**Pues me ha parecido ver que no estás muy sonriente. ¿ puedo saber por qué, si no es molestia?- dijo Dumbledore.**

**Si, vera…. Draco y yo rompimos ayer en cuanto se enteró que yo era una sangre sucia.- dijo la chica.**

**Ah, ya veo. En ese caso, sigue adelante, seguro que te repondrás después de esto.- dijo Dumbledore**

**Gracias, profesor. – dijo Narcisa. **

Esa misma tarde Dumbledore le pidió a Claire que fuera a su despacho, que le tenía que comunicar otra cosa importante. Cuando la chica fue a su despacho, él la invitó a pasar.

**Profesor Dumbledore, ¿ qué desea?- dijo la chica.**

**Veras…. Por tus excelentes notas, la academia Beuxbatons , de Francia, quiere que te vayas allí medio año para ampliar tus conocimientos. Claire, es una beca.- dijo Dumbledore**

**Gracias, profesor, pero no voy a aceptar esa beca.- dijo la chica. Me voy a volver a Suiza.**

**Entiendo. Veo que la ruptura con el señor Draco Malfoy te ha afectado bastante.- dijo Dumbledore.**

**Sí.- dijo la chica.**

**En ese caso, ya no hay más que hablar.-dijo Dumbledore. Puedes volver a tu sala común.**

**Sí, profesor.-dijo la chica.**

Claire iba a su sala común cuando dobló la esquina y vio a Draco con otra chica. Ella se quedó sorprendida al ver a Draco con otra, y eso la torturó mucho más de lo que estaba.

**¿ Qué haces aquí, sangre sucia?- dijo Malfoy**

**Nada, yo solo iba a la sala común- dijo Claire**

**¿Y a qué esperas para irte?- dijo él**

**Ya me voy, no te preocupes. Ah, esta vez te habrás asegurado de que esa chica no es una sangre sucia ¿ no?. Que te lo pases bien, Draco.- dijo ella**

**Ahora para ti soy Malfoy, es que, no quiero que una chica como tú me llama con esa confianza.- dijo él**

**Está bien, Malfoy.**

Claire siguió adelante, frustrada por la imagen que había visto y por lo mal que la había tratado Draco. Cuando llegó a la sal común, subió al dormitorio de las chicas y se echó a llorar a la cama. En ese momento, entró una chica ala dormitorio. Cuando llorar a Claire, se acercó a su cama.

**¿ Qué te pasa?- preguntó la chica.**

**Nada.- dijo Claire.**

**Entonces, ¿ por qué estás llorando?**

**Vale. Lo que me pasa es que yo a principio de curso estaba con un chico y ahora me odia por ser una sangre sucia.- dijo Claire, llorando.**

**¿ lo conozco?- preguntó la chica.**

**Se llama Draco Malfoy y es de Slytherin.**

**Ah, ya veo. Suele ser muy arrogante y desagradable con las personas que no son sangre limpia. Bueno, ¿ y qué ha pasado?**

**Bueno. Yo venía hacia aquí, la sala común, y cuando doblé la esquina lo ví con otra chica. En ese momento me quedé quieta, muy sorprendida, y él empezó a llamarme sangre sucia y me dijo que ahora yo le debía llamar por su apellido.**

**Mira, chica, te voy a dar un consejo. Procura toparte con él lo menos posible, de lo contrario, seguirá torturándote cpn sus desagradables palabras.**

**Vale.- dijo Claire**

**Cualquier cosa que pase, pregunta por mi, me llamo Elisabeth.**

A la mañana siguiente, Claire fue a la clase de herbología, donde se encontró a Elisabeth, la chica con la que había estado hablando ayer por la tarde en el dormitorio de las chicas.

**Hola.- dijo Claire.**

**¡Ah, hola! ¿ Estás mejor?**

**Sí, gracias.**

En ese momento entró Draco a la clase, y no quedaba ningún sitio excepto ala lado de Claire. Cuando el rubio se fijó en que solo había un sitio al lado de ella, se fue hacia allí con mal humor.

Claire se puso muy nerviosa, y Elisabeth le dijo que se tranquilizara. Dicho esto, la señora Pomfrey entró a la clase, y dijo que se pusieran por parejas. A Elisabeth ya se lo habían pedido y solo quedaba Malfoy. Ella se puso más nerviosa todavía. La señora Pomfrey dijo a la clase que cogieran una planta y entre cada uno sacaran sus raíces.

**Bueno, pues manos a la obra. Vamos a sacar las raíces.-dijo ella muy nerviosa.**

**Querrás decir vas a sacar tú las raíces ¿ no?.- dijo él.**

**¿Qué?**

**Que tú lo haces y yo observo.**

**¡ Mira, Malfoy, este trabajo lo tenemos que hacer los dos, tanto si te gusta como si no!-dijo ella, ya enfadada.**

**Ya, pero es que….., no me agrada estar contigo haciendo el trabajo.**

**¡ A mi tampoco me agrada, pero somos los únicos que hemos quedado!**

En ese momento, la señora Pomfrey se paseaba por cada pareja y los dos se empezaron a pelear por coger la planta primero.

**¿ Pero qué haces, Briminger?- dijo él con rabia.**

**¡ Coger la planta!. Ya que tú no quieres hacer nada, lo haré yo.**

**Ni pensarlo. La señora Pomfrey va a pasar por aquí y quiero que vea lo buen alumno que soy.**

**No te vas a llevar tú toda la gloria.- dijo ella con rabia.**

En ese momento la señora Pomfrey pasó hacia ellos.

**¡ Chicos, chicos! ¡ No os peleéis!**

Después pasó de largo y ellos siguieron peleando, cuando por un intento de coger la planta, sucedió algo. La chica se quedó muy sorprendida.

**¿ Qué es eso que llevas en el brazo?.- dijo ella con curiosidad.**

**¡ Nada que a ti te importe, Briminger!.- dijo Draco, muy alterado.**

**Bueno, solo era una pregunta.**

En ese momento el timbre sonó y Claire salió a toda prisa de allí. Se preguntaba qué era eso que llevaba Malfoy en el brazo. Era un dibujo muy macabro, y se movía.


End file.
